


Of Books & Knives

by BoxFullofCats



Series: The Nikai [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Ending to an existing fanfic of mine, F/M, Heartbreak in a bookstore, Past Relationship(s), meeting your old lover while they are with their new lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: It had been years since he had been back to this bookstore. Tom was actually surprised to find it still there, that it hadn’t abandoned its post or been torn down. A little bell chimed as he entered and he almost immediately walked out. This was a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t finished Chasing Victory, but I was thinking to myself ‘What if Vicky didn’t end up with Tom or Henry?’ Then I came up with two different AUs based on each gent. This is sometime in the future after the presumed ending of Chasing Victory.

It had been years since he had been back to this bookstore. Tom was actually surprised to find it still there, that it hadn’t abandoned its post or been torn down. A little bell chimed as he entered and he almost immediately walked out. This was a mistake.

He supposed that he must have had some slight masochistic tendencies, as every so often he’d do this to himself. Go to some place that held a memory of him and Vicky, go there knowing full well that he’d be plagued by it, that it would only increase the pain.

An employee came from around a bookshelf and greeted him, bringing him out of his dark musings. Tom smiled back and knew he now had to stay and at least browse. It would be rude to just turn around a leave.

Tom studiously stayed away from the history and mythology sections. It would only bring back memories, stronger than they were right now. He did happen to catch a glimpse of the chair, still the same chair, where Vicky had sat trying to decide on which book to purchase. He remembered her love of mythology, particularly Greek. Her home had a bookshelf just dedicated to the subject. He often wondered why she hadn’t pursued a career that would allow her to enjoy it. 

But then, in a way she had. She had always been a talented artist and at first she helped bring to life stories with subtlety. Then she was helping to produce them. Then she gave that up to dedicate her talents to the art she truly wanted to make.

A modern day Muse. No so much as inspiring the masses, though she would always inspire him, but the one to actually make it happen and share her vision with those around her. 

“You have five minutes,” a deep voice from a few rows over spoke. It niggled at Tom’s brain, as if recognized it. 

“I just can’t choose,” a decidedly feminine voice replied. This voice Tom knew, and it cut him to his core. 

He knew it in his dreams, he knew it from memory. It was like a coil of smoke that wrapped around his heart. 

“Babe, I’ll buy you both books.”

She laughed and it made Tom want to physically grab his chest, as if it would stop the pain. If that was truly Vicky, then he knew who the man was and he wanted to leave. He wanted to leave before either saw him. He knew coming back here would have been bittersweet, but he didn’t need the knife in his heart twisted. 

As Tom tried to make his escape, he heard his name. 

“Tom?” 

It wasn’t Vicky who called to him. It was the man Tom would be silently envious of for the rest of his life. Her husband. 

“Hey! It is you!” Chris exclaimed, a bright smile on his face. Yes, Captain America himself had swept his Nike off her feet.

Tom turned around and smiled too. “Hey, man! I didn’t know you were in town.” 

And then Tom felt that knife twist as he saw her. She was a vision, wearing a lovely white dress that fell to her knees, dark hair piled upon her head, and strappy sandals on her feet, no doubt taking advantage of the warm weather London was currently experiencing. 

She smiled at him, and he noticed it contained none of the pain he felt, none of the love loss he lived with. Why should it? She had moved on, she had married someone completely suited to her, who adored her and loved her the way she deserved. 

“Oh, hey Tom,” she greeted him, adjusting to two large books under her arm. 

“Greek mythology?” He inquired with the corner of his mouth tilted up. 

She laughed, and that knife twisted a little more, “Guilty.” 

“I know she wants more, and I’d get them, but I’m scared she’d use them as baby name books.” 

Vicky’s eyes went wide as she looked up at Chris. “Excuse you?” 

Chris smiled down at her, then grew confused when he saw her expression wasn’t changing. It seemed to dawn on him what he just said. “Oh, oh I’m sorry, Babe, oh god.” 

“You’re pregnant?” Tom felt that knife tear his fucking heart to shreds. He was sure Vicky and Chris would notice its bloody remains on the floor any moment now. 

Despite clearly letting out a secret, Chris beamed. “Yeah, we haven’t gone public, just family knows right now. Though, you are technically family and did introduce us.” 

An introduction Tom would regret for the rest of his life. 

“I am honored that you shared your joy with me,” Tom grinned, giving the best damn performance of his life. “Even if it was accidentally. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Vicky smiled, sincerely. To Tom she had always had a glow about her, and maybe it was just in his head but he could have sworn her radiance had increased from the last time he had seen her.   

“How far along are you?” Tom asked. 

“About three months,” Vicky answered. 

Daringly Tom took her hand in both of his and squeezed it. “You absolutely look radiant. You’ll make a fantastic mother.” He let her hand go and turned to Chris. “And I know you’ll make a great father.” 

Chris beamed and wrapped an arm around Vicky’s shoulders. Some primal part of Tom’s mind cried **_mine_** but he had to reel in its ugly green head. 

Some deity must have still had compassion for him as his phone beeped at him. “Excuse me,” Tom said as he looked at it. It was just a notice from an app but he chose to use it as his escape. “I apologize, but I have to go. I have to meet, uh, Ben for lunch.” 

“Sure, man, it was great catching up with you. We’ll have to get together for dinner sometime,” Chris offered. “We’re in going to be in town for a while.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tom grinned, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

Vicky waved to him as he left. “Nice seeing you Tom.” 

“Good-bye,” he replied as he walked out the door. 

He comforted himself with the fact that she was happy, that she was truly happy. He didn’t have to ask if her life with Chris was a good one. He could just tell. And now she was pregnant, starting her own family with him. He hadn’t lied when he said they’d make great parents. He always dreamed it she would had started a dream with him, and that Chris would naturally start his with someone else. 

But she was happy. If she was happy, then that’s all he could ask for. He could not begrudge her that. Her happiness was his happiness, even if they couldn’t share it together. 

Maybe he would take them up on the dinner invitations. Perhaps he could learn to love her as a friend again. His life was always better when with her in it. If he could get over himself, he could enjoy her friendship once again.

‘At least she didn’t marry Cavill,’ Tom thought as he made his way home.


End file.
